I Love My Grandparents
by Emma Redwood
Summary: Sequel to Perfectly Imperfect. Things get tense between Casey and Derek when Derek's grandparents come to visit. Will Grandma Venturi reveal a side of Derek that Casey has never seen before? Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read Perfectly Imperfect, you can still read this and not be confused.

**I Love My Grandparents**

Disclaimer: No.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Casey sat on her bed flipping through a shallow magazine. She heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in," she called out._

_She looked up as Derek walked into the room. She stood up, they were face to face. His warm brown eyes burned into her. Her pulse sped and her breathing became shallow. He slowly lifted his right hand and touched her face. She needed to be closer to him. He leaned down as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Derek tasted like cinnamon; sweet, yet spicy. Her mouth burned, but in a good way. Derek increased the pressure of the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Derek leaned forward and they fell back on Casey's bed. Casey's legs were entwined with Derek's. She wanted to devour him in every way. Derek's hand moved under her shirt, his fingers slowly grazing her skin…_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP!

Casey's alarm clock woke her up. Her heart was racing and there was an ache between her legs. She pressed her thighs tightly together and curled up in a ball. Casey laughed. For a few seconds she had actually believed that she and Derek-_ugh_, Casey thought, _I can't believe I just dreamed that. Why couldn't I have dreamed about Johnny Depp? Or just anyone besides Derek?_ Casey pulled the covers over her head. After a few minutes of just lying there, Casey finally decided to get up. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked to the bathroom. The door was closed. Casey banged on it.

"I'm in here," Derek called out.

"Hurry up!" Casey yelled back annoyed.

After a few minutes the door opened. Derek came out in a dark green T-shirt and some jeans. His hair was still dripping went from the shower.

"Well, don't you look lovely this morning," Derek said sarcastically as he took in her rumpled appearance.

"At least I don't smell like wet dog," Casey replied folding her arms.

"That is not true," Derek pointed at her, "I smell like citrus, at least according to the shampoo I used."

Casey snapped, "Whatever, Derek. Just move so I can use the bathroom!"

Derek whistled, "Someone needs to take some Midol."

Casey walked past him and slammed the door in his face. Casey sighed. She thought that what they had been through with Chad would bring them closer together, but their buddy-buddyness had only lasted for a few days after the game. They started bickering again when the weekend was over, but Casey was more moody than usual this morning. Casey turned on the shower and tried to forget the dream she had about her step-brother.

---------------------

When Casey finally came downstairs all cleaned and dressed, everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Casey plopped down on a stool next to Lizzie. Nora was rushing around the kitchen looking for some papers.

"Alright kids, when you get home from school I want you to make sure your rooms are clean and don't make a mess downstairs either," Nora said in a rush.

"Nora, its Friday. I'm not going to be hanging around at home, cleaning my room," Derek said in between bites a cereal.

"Yeah," Edwin and Lizzie chimed in.

Casey frowned, "Don't worry mom. I'll make sure everything stays clean."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Wait," Casey looked up from her cereal, "Why this sudden interest in how clean the house is?"

"Honey, George's parents are staying for the weekend," Nora shuffled through some drawers.

"What? How come nobody told me?" Casey cried out.

"Sorry sweetie, it must have slipped my mind," Nora finally found what she was looking for and shoved it into her bag. She kissed each of the kids goodbye and left for work.

Casey was intrigued. She had briefly met George's parents when he had married her mom, but she had never gotten time to speak to them. She looked up and saw Derek drinking from the orange juice container. She wondered what George's parents thought of their eldest grandson.

-------------------------

A/N: That was sort of an intro…… hope you like it!

Emma


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I've kind of been putting more attention into _What Are We_ for the past couple of days…but here is an update:

---------------------

Casey sighed as she walked through the halls of John Sparrow High. Things returned back to normal when Chad transferred back to St. Peters Academy. Derek went back to being the most popular boy in school and Casey went back to being boyfriend-less. _Quel dommage_. Casey spied Derek shoving his leather coat into his locker. Casey wondered what grandma and grandpa Venturi were like, so she approached Derek to get the 411.

"Derek," Casey folded her arms.

"Oh, god," Derek muttered under his breath.

He leaned against the lockers and faced Casey, "Are you here to nag me about doing chores? Because I seriously have pla-"

"Hello to you too. No, I'm not- on second thought; you _do_ need to help me clean the house. You have take some of the responsibility…"

"Yeah," Derek feigned looking pensive, "That's _not _gonna happen."

Derek slammed his locker shut and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Casey called out, pulling him back by the arm.

"What?" Derek put a bored look on his face.

"What are your grandparents like?"

"That's what this is all about?"

Casey nodded.

Derek sighed, "They're old people. There's nothing that separates them from the _thousands_ of other old people out there."

"So?"

"So, they're your average Jesus-loving, bingo playing Canadian grandparents."

"Derek, you have to know more about your grandparents than _that_."

Derek shrugged, "Nope, that's it. I mean other than the fact that they give us cash sometimes, there's nothing much that's great about them."

"_Derek_, they're your family. You shouldn't talk about them like that."

"_Excuse me _for being honest. All they do is swarm you and ask you bazillions of questions…it's just not my thing."

Casey sighed.

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

Casey shrugged, "Well, they're kind of my family now. I just what to get to know them, _unlike some people_."

"Well, have fun with that."

Then Derek's eyes lit up. "Wait! Now that you're here…they'll be so distracted with you, and I'll be able to escape and play hockey with Sam."

Casey folded her arms, "No way, Derek. I'll make sure you stay in that house, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Is that a threat?" Derek stood at his full height.

"You bet it is," Casey straightened and pointed her chin up a bit.

Derek stepped in so he and Casey were face to face. They glared at each other for a couple moments. Casey felt her pulse racing…they were standing in the exact same position as in her dream, right before Derek had…

Casey swallowed. She was trying to telepathically will his hand up to her face. She lowered her eyes from his eyes to his lips. His lips slowly parted as he let out a breath of air.

Then he bit his lip and broke the trance they were in.

He bumped his shoulder against hers as he passed her and muttered, "See you at home."

Casey shook her head. She had no idea why she was trying to relive her dream.

--------------------------

A/N: It's short…I know. I'll try and update soon to make up for it.

Emma

P.S. To all you non-Frenchies: Quel dommage means 'what a shame' in French.


	3. Author Note

A/N: Sorry, this isn't a new chapter…I'm going to be away for 3 weeks and I won't be able to update until July 26, 27, or 28. Look for a new chapter then…Sorry I have to leave you in the middle of a story, but I'm going to EUROPE! I'm really excited. Have a great July…

Emma


	4. Author Note 2

A/N: OMG. I am sooooooooooo sorry! Let me explain: I went to Europe for 3 weeks then I came back and I thought I would have time to add chapters, but 2 days after I came back my family went to Maine for 2 weeks. I didn't realize that we would leave so soon. Then when we came back the internet on our computer turned to crap. So I was finally able to get a new laptop this month, but then my dad needed to download word onto it. He finally did that a few hours ago. I just want you to know that I am working on new chapters and they will be up in a day or two. Again, I am so sorry for abandoning you! But I did do something productive while I was waiting for my dad to download it…if you want to see some of my art go to:  and watch my video.

Lots of love,

Emma


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Casey rushed home after school. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her new grandparents. She vacuumed the floors, cleaned the family room, cleared all the papers off the dining room table, washed the dishes, and cleaned her room. The Venturi/McDonald family filtered in, except Derek was nowhere to be found. Nora and George were in the kitchen making dinner. The McDonalds were in a state of slight panic, which usually occurs when people are about to meet new people that they want to impress. Casey was especially nervous. She had already changed her outfit three times. She didn't want to give Derek's grandparents any bad impressions.

"What time will they be here again?" Casey asked for the tenth time.

"They'll be here in ten minutes!" Nora shrieked in an agitated voice.

"Nora, honey, calm down. Why don't you sit down and relax…" George soothed Nora as he led her out of the kitchen into the dining room.

"Casey, can you watch the food?" George asked over his shoulder.

"Sure, George," Casey replied.

In all the commotion no one had noticed Derek was missing…except for Casey. Casey was stirring the soup as the back door slowly creaked open.

"Derek!" Casey hissed.

"Shhhhh, Casey, I'm not even here. I just came back to get my hockey stick-"

"Derek, your grandparents are going to be here in ten minutes. You are not leaving!" Casey hissed in a low voice.

Casey walked over to the dryer to block Derek from proceeding any further.

"Case, _please_. You know me. You know I don't do the lovey-dovey, look-how-much-you've-grown thing," Derek pleaded, putting his hands on Casey's shoulders.

A slight shiver went down Casey's spine. She ignored the warmth that was radiating between her shoulders and Derek's hands.

"De_rek_, _I don't care_," Casey said slowly. "You are going to spend time with your grandparents whether you like it or not."

Just then a sound of a car door slamming jolted both Derek and Casey.

"They're here!" Marti shrieked from the family room.

Derek and Casey stared at each other for a second. Then Derek tried to make a break for the door. Casey threw her arms around him and held him back with every piece of strength she had. They struggled for a few seconds; Casey had Derek in headlock and Derek was trying to pry Casey's hand off of him. They could hear the sounds of laughter and greetings from the living room, but Casey and Derek were only focused on each other.

Then the sound of the smoke detector stopped everyone in the house. Casey and Derek sprung apart.

"Shit! The meat," Casey cried, racing for the oven.

Derek laughed, "That is _so_ you."

Then he ran out the back door. The rest of the Venturi/McDonald family filtered into the kitchen as Casey tried to save the meat. She arose from the smoky, sweaty oven to find herself face to face with an old woman who had a stern look on her face with her eyebrows raised. So much for making a good impression.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this is short, but my day turned out to be busier than I had anticipated and I wanted to give you guys at least something.

Emma

P.S. By the way, I just got a myspace:  will friend all of you…Mostly it's going to be a place for blogs and writing that may or may not be LWD related. Oh, and I'm going to be updating Dinner with Derek next…hopefully in a day or two it'll be up.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Casey gulped as she stared into the stern face of the old woman who apparently was Derek's grandmother. The burnt pork roast was still fuming and completely black. Casey was speechless; she had no idea what to say. Then suddenly, the frown on the old woman's face cracked into a smile. She started laughing. The old woman was cracking up…and then the rest of the Venturi/McDonald family started laughing. Casey frowned; she didn't like being made fun of, even worse Derek's _grandmother_ was making fun of her. Casey made a mental note to kill Derek later. Casey saw a tall, old bald man chuckling next to George. Casey crossed her arms. She didn't think it was _that _funny.

"Ha, oh, my dear," Derek's grandma giggled. "Derek was right; you do have a way around the kitchen!"

Casey straightened up, "Hi, Mrs. Venturi, um…_what _did Derek tell you about me?"

"Call me, Helen, dear." Derek's grandmother smiled. "Oh, Derek has told me tons about you. He tends to exaggerate though, I think."

George stepped forward, "We all know Derek's love for making up stories…Casey, this is my dad, Rick."

George gestured to the tall man standing next to him.

Rick shook Casey's hand, "Nice to meet you, Casey."

"It's nice to meet both of you. Um, I'm really sorry about dinner…I was watching it, but then-" Casey stuttered.

"Not to worry, dear," Helen chuckled. "By the way, where is Derek? He hasn't called me in a while."

"He-" Casey started, but stopped. Her eyes narrowed. Helen was acting like she and Derek were used to spending time with each other. Why had Derek acted like they barely knew each other? What was Derek trying to hide? Or maybe, Helen was just getting old and was starting to forget things…even so, Casey couldn't tell Helen and Rick the truth; that Derek was avoiding them, especially not when they looked so eager and hopeful.

"Derek's at Sam's house, _but _he told me to come get him when you got here," Casey lied.

She put on her coat and stumbled out the back door. She hated lying. Casey ran all the way to Sam's house where Derek and Sam were playing hockey on the street. Derek saw Casey coming and started to roller-blade away.

"Derek Venturi! You come back here, now!" Casey shouted.

"No way, Case," Derek shouted back.

Sam shook his head in defeat, "Bye, Derek. See you later." He turned and walked back inside his house.

"No, Sam! Come back! I'm not leaving!" Derek shouted at Sam's back.

Casey took this moment to sprint at Derek and tackle him on the grass. They rolled around, kicking and shouting swearwords at each other. Finally, Derek used his weight advantage to pin Casey down. Casey tried to push him off, but Derek pinned her wrists down on her sides. Casey felt the warmth of Derek's body and as much as she hated to admit it, she liked the feeling of his legs on hers, his hands clasping her wrists, and his chest pressed up against her chest. Casey's heartbeat started to speed up and she tried so hard to control her breathing. She had a flashback of the dream she had had awhile ago. The one when he kissed her, when his hand slowly crept under her shirt; his fingertips burning the skin on her stomach… Subconsciously Casey started to part her thighs as Derek slowly lowered his lips to her face. Casey was about to lose it. She didn't know if she could handle Derek kissing her. She _wanted_ him to kiss her. Oh, she wanted it, but she didn't know if she would be able to handle the consequences that would follow. Casey was freaking out; she was torn between losing herself in her desires and keeping her head above the water. Until this moment, Casey had never realized the severity of the conflict raging inside herself.

"Derek!" Sam called from inside the house.

Derek jumped off Casey as fast as he could. Casey was so startled all she could do was roll over on her stomach and slowly pick herself off the ground. Sam opened his front door and walked out.

"Here, you left this on my couch," Sam handed Derek his backpack.

Derek snatched it from him, "Thanks, man."

Sam looked suspiciously from Derek to Casey. Casey quickly straightened out her rumpled shirt, while Derek smoothed his hair down.

"Riiiiight, well, bye," Sam walked back inside his house.

Casey's heart rate slowed down. The whole moment with Derek had happened so quickly. Was he _really _going to kiss her, or did she just imagine that he was going to kiss because she _wanted_ him to kiss her? Casey couldn't tell anymore. She looked over at Derek; he had put on sneakers and was now gathering up his hockey gear. Casey sighed…she didn't know what to think anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I started writing this 2 weeks ago, but I finally sat down and finished it today. I probably will only be able to update on weekends, unless for some strange reason I don't get any homework…

Emma


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: SO SORRY for the long wait. I also want to thank all of you for all the reviews, whether good or bad, that you have given me. And also even if you haven't reviewed, thanks for reading.

XOXO and much love,

Emma

**Chapter 5**

Casey and Derek trudged on home. They didn't speak to each other, but Derek kept grumbling under his breath. Casey was lost in thought. When they trudged on inside the house, everyone was sitting in the family room playing Monopoly.

"Pay up, Edwin!" Lizzie shouted tauntingly.

"The stupid dice! Just you wait, Lizzie. You're coming close to my hotels and you'll be broke by the time you pass them!" Edwin reluctantly threw the paper money at Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled triumphantly.

No one noticed that Casey and Derek were standing in the foyer. Derek tried to sneak off upstairs, but Casey grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"We're back everyone!" Casey announced.

"Derek!" Derek's grandma Helen squealed.

"Grandma!" Derek exclaimed awkwardly.

"How are you doing, son?" Derek's grandpa Rick gave him a hug.

"I'm great, pops. Just-" Derek broke off as his grandma gave him a suffocating hug.

Derek nervously patted her back. After all, Derek _does _hate PDA.

"Derek, you've grown so much since the summer. Oh, and you're so handsome, too!" Grandma Helen pinched his cheeks.

"What can I say, grandma? Chicks dig me." Derek smirked cockily.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"It's so good to see you." Helen smiled, "but you haven't called me in-"

Derek's eyes grew wide. "Are you thirsty grandma?" He interrupted.

"I'm just gonna go get you a drink of water," Derek stumbled into the kitchen.

Casey followed him. Why was Derek acting so weird?

"What is up with you?" Casey asked as Derek kept dropping cups on the floor.

"_Nothing_, Casey," Derek snapped back moodily.

"_Fine_, don't tell me, but I _will _find out." Casey snapped back.

Derek made a face at her as she stalked out of the kitchen.

----------------

Casey spent the rest of the evening ignoring Derek, while Derek spent the rest of the evening distracting his grandparents. Finally after dinner, as the family was eating dessert, Grandma Helen brought up the question Casey had been wondering about.

"So, whose room are we sleeping in?"

Casey sighed, she didn't want to give up her room, but she felt bad that she had burned the meat for dinner, "You can sleep in my room Helen."

"Oh, thank you dear," Grandma Venturi smiled as Casey.

"Mom, are you sure both you and dad will fit in Casey's bed?" George asked.

"It might be better if you also take another kid's bed," Nora said.

"Not it!" Edwin put his finger on his nose.

Lizzie and Marti quickly followed suit. Derek, who hadn't been paying attention, lifted his head up to find everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"I really don't want to steal any of the kid's rooms-" Grandpa Rick started.

"Wait, _what_?" Derek sat up, now paying full attention.

"Don't worry dad. Derek's young, he can use a sleeping bag," George interrupted.

"No, no I can't," Derek shook his head, but no one paid attention to him.

George, Nora, Helen, and Rick got up and started clearing the table.

"I call the couch!" Casey said quickly.

"Damn it!" Derek slammed his fist on the table.

Nora walked back to the table. "Derek, not in front of Marti," she scolded.

"Sorry, Smarti," Derek patted her on the head.

"You can sleep in my room Smerek!" Marti giggled, "We can have a sleepover!"

"Sorry Smarti, but isn't your room really messy right now? I really don't want to sleep on a bunch of toys."

"Fine Smerek, me and Daphne will have a sleepover without you!" Marti ran upstairs.

"Ok, Smarti!" Derek called after her.

------------------

By 10:00, the rest of the Venturi-McDonald household was in bed. Casey and Derek however, were no where near being tired. Derek came downstairs with a bunch of sheets and threw them onto his chair. Casey was busy making her couch-bed comfortable. Derek hopped onto his chair and turned on the T.V.

"I hope you're not going to watch T.V. all night, I do want to sleep, you know." Casey scolded.

"Sorry, Princess, it's not my fault my room was stolen from me."

Casey plopped down on the couch, "Ugh, would it kill you to just do something nice for someone else?"

"Yes, actually it would."

"You're just mad because you can't always get what you want."

"_Oh_, that is so not true!" Derek pointed the remote at Casey. "This only happened because I wasn't listening. Any other time though, I can get _whatever _I want!"

Casey snorted. They both fell silent as they watched the T.V. Derek had the T.V. on a channel with a violent action-adventure movie.

"Change the channel Derek; I don't want to watch this!"

"Uh, no way Case. I don't want to be stuck watching one of your girly sappy lovey-dovey shows."

Casey jumped up quickly and tried to grab the remote from Derek. Casey pounced on his chair, while Derek tried to push her away. They squirmed around trying to gain control, all at a very low volume because they didn't want to wake the rest of the family up. Casey's back was pressed down against Derek's stomach, and Derek's arms were around her as he was trying to get the remote out of her reach. Casey almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation she was in. She was lying on a chair, wrestling her step-brother for a remote. Finally the remote was knocked out of their hands and it slide across the floor into the kitchen. The T.V. turned off as the remote hit the floor. Casey rolled over onto her stomach and the downstairs went completely black. The house was completely silent except for Casey and Derek's heavy breathing. Casey was glad it was so dark because she couldn't stop blushing. Her heart was racing and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her chest was pressed up against Derek's chest, and was it just her imagination or was his heart beating as fast as hers? Casey felt Derek's hands tighten around her upper-arms. Barely knowing what she was doing, she slowly lowered her mouth and soon found Derek Venturi's lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to leave such a cliff hanger. I'm going to work on a new chapter for **Dinner with Derek**, and afterwards a new chapter for **PROM!** etc. Thanksgiving break starts on Wednesday for me, so I'll have time.

Emma


End file.
